james_kennedyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyshera - The Wrong Size
'The Wrong Size' is an Alternative Rock song & the 5th song on the 2015 Kyshera album 'Circle'. The words, music & production are by James Kennedy. At this point in the album, the central character has been left by his long term partner and has decided once again to indulge in the trappings of fame, in the instance of this song that being the belief that he has genuine love in his life in the form of his fans and misconstruing this for actual intimacy. The song is sung from the perspective of a fan and it transpires that their 'relationship' with their favourite artist is only accessible upon them 'paying' for the artists product & conversely, so long as the artist keeps 'changing like the seasons' and keeps giving the fan 'a reason' to love them. Both sides of the relationship profess to be 'in love' with the other but only 'until the next one'. Both sides are guilty of buying into a substitute for real love in the form of celebrity culture and it is obvious to the central character that it is no longer a good enough replica of the real love he had with his ex-partner who loved him even without the trappings of fame. Musically, the song is an upbeat, Poppy Alt Rock song and possibly Kyshera's most 'Pop' styled song. Kennedy has said that the upbeat, Poppy nature of the song was meant to be ironic, as both characters within the song are basically espousing a pretend love for eachother. LYRICS You’re always there for me Just a click away or the turn of a page I know you care for me, Even though I have to pay, we got something special Keep changing like the seasons Keep giving me a reason For all the words you wrote For all the hearts you broke For all the things you sold I’m in love with you For all the dreams you give For all the lie’s you live For all the cracks you fill I’m in love with you Until the next one I’m always there for you Until you stop coming round in a glossy magazine You now I care for you even though you have to fight To get some of my time day and night For all the words you wrote For all the hearts you broke For all the things you sold I’m in love with you For all the dreams you give For all the lie’s you live For all the cracks you fill I’m in love with you Until the next one Keep changing like the seasons Keep giving me a reason For all the words you wrote For all the hearts you broke For all the things you sold I’m in love with you For all the dreams you give For all the lie’s you live For all the cracks you fill I’m in love with you x2 Until the next one Category:Songs Category:Circle Category:Kyshera Category:James Kennedy